percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 10
April Wind X''' '''The Dead Take a Bath "Well look on the bright side," Joe said as he pulled out his weapon "At least now we don't have to hold back!" Death gladiators were rising from the ground. They were skeletons with full gladiator armor. They had shields, helmets, swords, spears, etc. All of them had a helmet with blue hairs on the top similar to the ones at Camp Half Blood. Then a huge skeleton appeared. He was wearing a dark red helmet and was holding a golden spear with a very sharp end and on the opposite end, it had a huge ball with celestial bronze spikes. "This is bad...really bad" I murmured. "Let's take them!" yelled Joe and ran towards the first row of skeletons in front of us. He cut the heads of the first two skeletons and burned the other three with his lightning. "Should we help him?" I asked. "Let's see how he gets his butt kicked first then we can go and help him" replied Nolan. "As much as I would love to see him get his arse kicked...we can't let him fight alone" Daniel said. "So we just go and fight like that idiot?" asked Jarred pointing at Joe who was laughing as he hit Skeletons with lightning. "Yes" answered Daniel then we ran towards the skeletons Joe was fighting. "So what's the plan?" asked Nolan while crushing two skeleton heads. "Should we just kill all or focus on deactivating the bomb?" "Both!" we all yelled back. "Geez you didn't have to yell" Four skeletons walked towards me. Two of them had swords, one a spear and the last one had a whip. The first one tried to stab me but I took out my celestial bronze dagger just in time to block the attack. The other skeleton with the sword attacked me. I rolled out of the way just in time for the second skeleton that was about to hit me stab the first skeleton I was blocking. The other two were about to attack me but I jumped towards an old tall pillar. I smiled at them then took out my bow. I swore I heard one gulp but it didn't matter soon they were just bones with arrows on their head. I took out a penny from my bag then tossed it in the air real quick. When it fell it was no longer a coin, it was now a long arrow with a golden sharp end. I looked around me to see who needed help but the whole team seemed to be then fine without me. The skeleton with the dark red helmet and spear was standing right in front of the bomb guarding it and in front of him were about twenty more skeletons. I relaxed and pointed my arrow at one of the skeletons guarding the bomb. I studied the wind and after a few seconds of concentration with my bow I let go of the arrow. I watched as it flew down towards the skeleton I was aiming at. It went right through his skull and killed the other two behind him too. I smiled at how well I managed to kill the three skeletons with just one shot then took out another coin and tossed it so it could turn into an arrow. I shot one of the skeletons in the chest then the arrow exploded hitting about five more skeletons. "I love explosions" I whispered to myself. I checked to see how much explosions arrows I had on my bag. "Five left...I'll save then for later" I saw Nolan and Joe fighting together against about 10 skeletons behind me while Daniel and Jared made their way towards the skeletons protecting the bomb. I was about to grab a coin/arrow when two spears came flying at me. I jumped out of the small structure I was standing at towards the ground. I did a quick roll then shot two arrows at the skeletons who were now fighting Dan and Jared. "Need any help?" I turned to find Nolan and Joe looking at me. "Yes, go help the others" "What about you?" asked Joe. "I'll stay here and attack from a long distance with my arrows" They nodded then ran towards the center of the arena to help the others fight. I started shooting skeletons from where I currently was which was about thirty feet from them. There were about six left soon and the leader skeleton with the ugly scary spear. The skeleton with the spear full of spikes then started attacking. He hit Jarred on the gut after doing a fancy spin and surprised him with a punch. I threw an arrow at his face but he dodged it like it was nothing. I looked at Daniel who was on his knees with his teeth clenched together and fist closed tightly. He seemed to be paralyzed and in pain. Then something in his pocket started shining. Then I realized what it was...it was the map. "Help him!" I yelled at particularly nobody. Nolan turned to see what was happening but that cost him a punch straight on the face by the enormous skeleton who he was fighting along with Joe. Nolan fell to the ground next to Jared. They were both knocked out and now the only ones standing were Joe and I. Joe was too busy fighting the leader of the skeletons while the remaining six skeletons were on their way to kill me. I was about to attack when a huge wave hit them turning them into wet piles of bones. Then the wave hit the remaining huge skeleton who was fighting Joe. Joe hit it with a lightning before the wave hit them. The leader was now a pile of wet bones like the other six and Joe was completely soaked. The other three of the team were starting to stand up after they were knocked out. "Deactivate the bomb!" I yelled at Dan. He nodded then went to work on the bomb while the rest of the team looked at me...or something behind me. I turned around and saw a girl that looked about twenty years old with brown hair and light green eyes. When I saw her eyes I knew instantly who she was or at least who she was related to. I thought of what she could say if she was like Joe. Maybe a "Yo, I am a daughter of Poseidon" or "Child of the big three in the house!". Then I noticed what was in her hand...it was the map. I looked at her with wide eyes. I knew she've read it already because of the next three words she said. "I want in" Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865